Traditionally, when loading a cartridge clip or magazine for a firearm, the cartridge shells (e.g. ammunition) must be manually loaded one at a time through an opening on a top portion of the cartridge clip. Generally, each cartridge shell is pressed against a previously loaded shell and a clip spring contained in the cartridge clip is compressed. As each shell is inserted, strain on the fingers may increase which may cause the individual's hand to become tired and many individuals may not have the required strength or dexterity to manually load the cartridge clip. Other individuals may only able to partially load a cartridge clip due to the increased strength and dexterity required to continue to load the clip as the spring continues to be compressed. Alternatively, individuals who do have the required strength or dexterity to manually load a single cartridge clip, may not have the strength to manually load multiple cartridge clips. Furthermore, resistance of the clip spring can slow the speed at which a clip is loaded.